1. Description of the Invention
This invention describes compositions containing a an anionic or amphoteric surfactant, a polyacrylamide, and a silicone component. The compositions are particularly useful in that such are stable thereby avoiding substantial separation of the components when neet or in an aqueous dispersion or solution. The compositions and the related method of use are described herein to treat keratinous substrates such as hair and skin.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Shampooing the hair cleans by removing excess soil and sebum. However, the shampooing process has disadvantages in that the hair is left in a wet, tangled and generally unmanageable state. A variety of approaches have been developed to alleviate the after-shampoo problems. These range from the inclusion of hair conditioning aids in shampoos to post-shampoo application of hair conditioners, i.e., hair rinses. Hair rinses typically work by depositing a polymeric film or other material onto the hair. However, such solutions to a very prevalent problem have not been fully satisfactory. For one thing, hair rinses are generally liquid in nature and must be applied in a separate step following the shampooing, left on the hair for a length of time, and rinsed with fresh water. This, of course, is time consuming and is not convenient.
Varco in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,177 issued Sep. 10, 1991 discloses shampoo compositions for hair, which are stated to impart a conditioning effect to the hair. The shampoos of Varco are stated to be useful without the need to apply a conditioner to the hair after the shampooing process has been completed. More specifically, the compositions of Varco contain, in addition to an anionic surface active agent, a cationic guar derivative and an ethoxylated polyamine, which act in concert to provide the desired conditioning effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,006 issued Nov. 29, 1988 to Bolich, Jr., et al teaches shampoos which comprise a synthetic anionic surfactant, a dispersed insoluble non-volatile silicone, a xanthan gum suspending agent and water. Bolich, Jr., et al discloses that silicone containing compositions suffer from a variety of problems encountered in making a totally satisfactory product.
Bolich, Jr. et al teaches an unsolved problem of keeping a dispersed, insoluble, non-volatile silicone material suspended and the total product stable while still providing satisfactory shampoo performance. Bolich Jr. et al. teaches including in silicone containing shampoos for purposes of thickening and stabilization but totally satisfactory solutions are lacking because of the presence of a xanthan gum. The xanthan is itself substantive to the hair and may in practice interfere with the deposit of the silicone component on the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,227 issued Nay 3, 1988 to Grote, et al discloses shampoos which comprise a synthetic surfactant, an insoluble, non-volatile silicone, a suspending agent and water. Suitable suspending agents according to Grote et al are stated to include long chain esters of ethylene glycol, esters of long chain fatty acids, long chain amine oxides among others.
In the present invention compositions comprising specific anionic or amphoteric components, a polyacrylamide, and the silicone component provide stable compositions without interfering with the deposit of the silicone material onto the hair and other shampoo functions.
Throughout the specification and claims percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated. Ranges and ratios utilized herein may be combined. To the extent that the cited references herein are applicable to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference.